Genie of Agrabah (OUAT)
|-|Genie form= |-|Sealed= Summary One day, while taking a stroll through his kingdom, King Leopold comes across a lamp by the side of a river. After curiously rubbing the lamp, a Genie appears to the King, granting him three wishes; with the warning that once a wish is fulfilled it cannot be undone. King Leopold, wanting for nothing, listens to the Genie's unhappiness over forever granting wishes. Since he longs for freedom, King Leopold happily uses his first wish to free him. Then, King Leopold uses the second wish to let the Genie have the third wish. Invited to the royal palace, the Genie meets King Leopold's daughter, Snow White, and his wife, Regina, whom he falls in love with. During King Leopold's birthday celebration, the Genie notices Regina reacts unhappily when her husband dubs his daughter the "fairest of them all". He follows Regina out to the apple tree garden; gifting her a mirror and dubbing her the fairest in the land. Later, King Leopold, enraged to discover from Regina's diary that she is having an affair, asks the Genie to find the man who gave her the mirror. Regina's father, Henry, arrives to hand over a box to the Genie to take to his daughter. Upon opening it, Regina prepares to let the vipers hiding inside poison her to death. Believing she reciprocates his love, the Genie murders King Leopold with a viper and admits on the man's death bed that he was the one who gifted Regina the mirror. Only after the deed is done, he realizes Regina has only been using him to get rid of her husband. With his heart broken, the genie frantically uses the last wish so to be with her forever and to look upon her face always. Much to his dismay, he becomes trapped in the form of a Magic Mirror in the World Behind the Mirror, and ironically, able to look upon her forever. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 5-B | At least 7-B, likely High 6-B Name: The Genie of Agrabah, Magic Mirror, Sidney Glass Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genie | Magical mirror Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Through wishes), Immortality (Type 1) | Magic, BFR, Portal Creation, Sealing, Clairvoyance, Clairvoyance, Body Control, Can control any mirror and do basically everything with it, various others Attack Potency: Likely Planet level (Should be comparable to Jafar) | At least City level, likely Large Country level (Defeated Cora and banished her back to Wonderland) Speed: At least Subsonic (Should be comparable to Jafar) | Unknown (He is tied to the "World Behind the Mirror" and can manifest himself at any mirror of any dimension) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 with telekinesis (Likely superior to Regina) | Class 25 (Comparable to Cora) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless due being a genie | Limitless due being an artifact Range: Several dozen meters with magic | Cross-Universal Standard Equipment: His lamp | None notable Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like anyone, the genies are subject to the laws of magic, as a result they are unable to raise the dead, create love, and time travel), Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, he can be immobilised by squid ink), He is bound to whoever has his lamp | Is bound to Regina's control Key: Genie | Magic mirror Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Genies Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6